GTA San Andreas Missions (Cancelled/Old)
Welcome to GTA San Andreas Missions. GTA San Andreas Missions is a Mission Pack in DYOM. Biography Carl is the second-in-command of the Los Santos-based street gang, the Grove Street Families, which is led by his brother, Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Missions Mission No. 1 - Robbery at Montgomery In 1987, CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Brian Aim and Threaten The Staff and CJ Gains Access to The Key-card Which was necessary to Open Money Locker Room. CJ Successfully opens the Room Door and Collects all the Money inside. Meanwhile, Manager secretly Calls Cops, Brian sees that and Tells to Sweet. Sweet alerts his Gang that cops are going to arrive and to make a run. CJ gets a 3* Wanted Level. CJ Has to Kill The Cops near Sweet's Car in order to enter in and Run back. CJ Has to Drive until Brian feels to Drive. CJ Asks Brian to Exchange Seats and Drive. The Drive -By mode is Turned on CJ has to shoot the Cops following and attacking them. Near Paint Shop, Brian comes back to his place and CJ Drives in Spray Shop. Now everyone feels Hungry so CJ need to drive to a Nearby Food Shop. Everyone enters Pizza or Burger Shop and with this Successfully the Mission Ends. Mission No. 2 - Sabre Drive -By CJ, Sweet & Brian were sitting and their Mom asks them Whether They Could leave her to Her Friend's in Idlewood. CJ & Sweet agree and Ask Brian also to come. Brian Refuses so the Three walk out of their House. CJ Has to Drive her mother to Idlewood. Meantime Ballas perform Drive -By shoot and Brian dies. GSF Member calls CJ and tell him that his brother is Dead. Mission No. 3 - Fight at Cemetery Carl, Sweet, Kendl, Ryder and Smoke at Cemetery burying Brian. A Balla Voodoo & Sabre Arrive full of Ballas... Ryder alerts them. Sweet asks Carl to Drive Kendl home Safely. In the journey from Cemetery to Home Ballas try to Attack CJ's Car, CJ Has to drive the car without Blasting or Drowning it or Mission would be Failed! Once they Reach home CJ Calls Cesar and Asks him to Take care of Kendl... Cesar arrive and CJ Has to go Back to defend his Group. CJ Drives again back to Cemetery and Kills the rest of the Ballas and Drive his Group to Grove Street. Mission No. 4 - Mega Gang War In this Mission CJ Gets a Call from a GSF Member or Detective Worker of Sweet that he Should come to him at Idlewood and See what's Going on. CJ Has to Drive to Idlewood and Stand or stop near the GSF member and Sees that Ballas are Planning to Start a Gang War... The GSF Member asks CJ to Go Back to Sweet and Discuss about this. CJ Leaves. and Goes near Sweet's House he is not at Home.. He calls Sweet and Ask him to Meet him in Grove. After a while, Sweet arrives and asks CJ Whether he is Ready or not and Asks Him to Get Some Guns and Armor. While taking The things GSF Member arrive and Get Ready CJ Reaches to the Front of The Protection and Ballas Start Spawning... Health pickups and Armors start Spawning again and Again. CJ Has to Kill everyone (Ballas) and Walk away with Sweet like a Hero. Characters Carl Johnson; CJ - Carl "CJ" Johnson is a fictional character and the main playable protagonist from Rockstar North's Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, published by Rockstar Games. CJ is a member of the Grove Street Families, a gang located in Los Santos. Sean ' Sweet ' Johnson- Sweet is the leader of the Grove Street Families gang, which is based in Ganton, Los Santos. He is the eldest son of Beverly Johnson and the older brother of Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Brian Johnson- Brian is the youngest known child of Beverly Johnson and the sibling of Carl, Sean and Kendl. Brian is associated with the Grove Street Families due to being the younger brother of the gang's leader, Sweet. Denise Robinson- Denise grew up in Ganton Courts in Grove Street, and some time in her life, became a supporter of the Grove Street Families. She later moved into a house a block away from her childhood home. She appears as main character in most missions or is Partially seen or had just called Carl in Mission -Time. Rewards given by Denise for Completing her Missions- Denise rewards you $ 1000 or more for completing a single mission. After completing first two missions, she rewards you a Monster which she bought for you secretly with The money she got. Kendl Johnson- Kendl is CJ and Sweet's sister, and the elder sister of the Brian Johnson. Their mother is Beverly Johnson . She is also Cesar Vialpando's girlfriend, and therefore affiliated with both Cesar's Varrios Los Aztecas and the Grove Street Families. = Category:DYOM Category:GTA San Andreas